Giuseppe Garibaldi
'''Giuseppe Gribaldi (4, July, 1807 - 2, June, 1882) '''was an Italian general, nationalist, and politician. Commanding military campaigns throughout the Italian Wars of Unification, rising to the status of a national hero known as Father of the Fatherland. He was appointed General of Italy by the provisional government of Milan, and briefly as the General of the Roman Republic during the conflict with the papal states. Internationally known as the ''Hero of the Old & New Worlds ''for his exploits in South America and Europe, Gribaldi developed a powerful reputation in Italy and abroad, receiving military and financial aid from Britain and United States. Biography Early Life Giuseppe was christened at birth on 4, July, 1807 as Joseph-Marie Gribaldi in the recently annexed city of Nice, France to Giovanni Domenico Garibaldi and Maria Rosa Nicoletta Raimondo. His family lived on the city's coast, and were heavily invested in overseas trade, drawing Giuseppe to a life at sea. He was certified in 1832 as a Captain in the merchant navy, and in April of the following year he sailed to Russia with shipments of food where he met Giovanni Battista Cuneo, a liberal reformist, impassioned nationalist, and member of Giuseppe Mazzini's Young Italy movement, inspiring Gribaldi to take an oath to protect Italy from Austrian expansion. In November, 1833, he met Mazzini in Geneva, Switzerland, and joined the secret revolutionary Carbonari society. After a failed insurrection, he was sentenced to death in abstentia, and proceeded to escape to the city of Marseille, France. International Revolutionary & Sailor Africa and South America Ragamuffin War in Brazil (1835-1845) Gribaldi briefly traveled to Tunisia in northeast Africa, before making his voyage to the Empire of Brazil. Giuseppe, as a staunch republican and radical nationalist, joined the Republic of Rio Grande du Sol's army in an effort to separate the state from Brazil alongside the Ragamuffin rebels in the Ragamuffin War. In October, 1839, Gribaldi met the Brazilian revolutionary Ana Ribeiro da Silva, who traveled with him aboard his ship the Rio Parde, and fought at his side the Battles of Imbituba and Laguna. By 1841, the couple moved to Montevideo in Uruguay, where Giuseppe settled to spread his ideology as a schoolmaster while he handled his family's trade operations. He married Ana within the following year and had four children named Menotti, Ricciotti, Rosita, and Teresita. She introduced him to the gaucho culture of south Brazil and Uruguay, and he quickly adopted it to gain favour among the locals. Uruguayan Civil War (1842-1848) In 1842, Gribaldi took control of the Uruguayan Fleet and recruited soldiers to an Italian Legion in the Uruguayan Civil War, aligning himself with the Argentine Partido Unitarios and former President José Fructuoso Rivera of Uruguay and leader of el Partido Colorados. He briefly received the support of the British and French Empires during the struggle against former President Manuel Oribe's Partido Blancos, and the Argentine Partido Federales and the dictator of Buenos Aires Jose Manuel de Rosas. Induction to the Freemason's Society (1844) In 1844, Gribaldi was inducted into the Montevideo Lodge of the Freemason society at the house called L'asil de la Vertud and was eventually elected as Grand Master of the Grand Orient of Italy. Gribaldi had his position institutionalized and later joined the house of Les Amis de la Patrie under the Grand Orient of France. For six years between 1842 and 1848, Gribaldi defended Montevideo against Oribe's forces, managing to lead the sack of Gualeguaychú during the Anglo-French blockade of the Río de la Plata, and successfully occupy Colonia del Sacramento and Martín García Island. In 1846, Gribaldi emerged victorious from the Battle of Cerro and San Antonio del Santo using guerrilla tactics. 1846 Election of Pope Pius IX Pope Pius XI's election in 1846 inspired the Italian people, leading Italy to unification with liberal reforms, his support would make Gribaldi's goals possible and thus wrote the Pope a letter dedicating the Italian Legion to the papal state and declaring his allegiance to the papacy. He established an alliance with the provisional government of Milan, lead his Legion to two victories in the otherwise unsuccessful First Italian War of Independence. Garibaldi promised his forces to the capital of the Roman Republic in the Papal States, making the journey to command the defense at the urging of Mazzini, and met Achille Cantoni who rescued him during combat near Velletri. Following Cantoni's death Gribaldi decided to write his biography. On 30, April, 1849, Garibaldi lead the Roman Republican Army, and defeated the larger French army. However, on 1, June the siege of Rome began when French reinforcements arrived, and after twenty eight days of valiant defense, the French overwhelmed the Republican Army. The following day Garibaldi gave a speech to the Roman Senate in favour of continuing the war, however a truce was negotiated shortly after and on 2, June, Gribaldi withdrew all his forces from the city. On 3, July, the French Empire reestablished the power of the temporal Holy See and Gribaldi's forces were forced to flee Austrian, French, Neapolitan, and Spanish forces. He marched to Venice to aid the resistance against the Austrian's, taking momentary refuge in San Marino. During the escape his loyal wife died along with their unborn child, being left behind by the surviving two-hundred fifty soldiers and her husband near Comacchio. He briefly spent some time in Tangier, Morocco, where he lived with a wealthy Italian merchant named Francesco Carpanetto, before financing a trip to the United States. North America and the Pacific Garibaldi went to New York, arriving on 30, July, 1850, and while in New York he stayed with various exiled Italian revolutionaries and attended the masonic lodges of New York where he met supporters of democratic internationalism. Garibaldi left New York in April, 1851, and made a trip to central America with his colleague Carpanetto, establishing business operations in Nicaragua. Carpanetto and Garibaldi began a voyage to Lima, Peru, recruiting Colombian revolutionary Manuela Sáenz while en-route via the Andes. On 10, January, 1852 he sailed from Peru for Canton, China and arrived two months later. Garibaldi sailed throughout the U.S. in the years following this, trading around America and Europe. Garibaldi was presented with an inscribed sword while in Tyneside, England and sailed to Genoa where he remained for five months. Second Italian War of Independence (1859) In 1854, Garibaldi returned to Italy and bought half of Caprera Island and devoted it to agricultural pursuits. Category:Characters